


When Words Aren't Enough

by Colordrained



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Deepthroat, Fluffy, Gay, Grinding, M/M, Nicknames, Smut, blowjob, ill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colordrained/pseuds/Colordrained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a lucky thing that Louis thinks of the best solutions to everything.</p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Harry is sick and doesn't want to take his medicine so Louis bribes him with sexual favours</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Words Aren't Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Idfk okay it just popped into my head so I wrote it at 12:00 AM and it might be okay but I just really needed Louis calling Harry "kitten" so there's plenty of that. It's my Favourite thing idk

"Lou, do I really have to?" he sticks his bottom lip out, hoping to reach that spot in Louis that will let Harry get what he wants. 

 

"Yes, Harold. It's just some damn medicine. I even got you the liquid kiddie kind, so you didn't have to take those pills. C'mon, now." 

 

Harry simply folds his arms and sticks his lip out again, this time adding in a furrowed eye brow. Louis thinks he looks about 5 and a half. 

 

What, with his one piece on (because who doesn't love a snug one piece when they're ill?),  and his glassy eyes, and pouty lip and furrowed brow. The red, splotchy cheeks from the fever and the wisps of sweaty hair clung to his forehead. His tone that makes Louis want to agree, but he can't. Louis knows this.

 

Harry's been sick for _four fucking days_ of this tour, and he'd be lying if he said that management wasn't pissed. If Harry doesn't get better today, his voice will only be at more risk for truly breaking, and what's a pop star on an arena tour with no voice? 

 

Still, Harry persists _no_  to the cherry syrup, no matter how many times Louis pleas. 

 

"Harry, I would kiss you as a bribe, but I can't be getting sick as well. Please, love. Just take the fuckin' stuff," he says, trying to look innocent and convincing. 

 

" _No."_  


 

Louis sighs and half slams the bottle on the counter. He doesn't know why Harry won't just take the fucking stuff. 

 

"I just- s'just like you with tha' one cereal. The one tha' makes you gag. I jus', like, _detest_  that shit," is his reason. 

 

"Harry...please?" 

 

Harry sighs. 

 

He hates saying no to Louis. He really does. Because Louis is just- well- _Louis_. It's just not a thing for Harry to say no. It's just not how it works. They've got this whole dynamic and Harry just doesn't say no. And Harry likes that.

 

But he just really fucking hates the red syrup more than he can even explain, and its just one thing he _can't_ say yes to. 

 

"M'really sorry, Lou. I just-"

 

"I know. I know, love," 

 

Louis pulls Harry by the fabric of his shirt Into a hug. One that works just perfect because Louis can cuddle his head up into the bottom of Harry's neck, right between those pretty little collar bones. He can sling his arm over Harry's broad shoulders, and breathe Harry in. 

 

Most of all, he can comfort Harry. As odd as it is that Louis is the comforting one, because he can't exactly wrap himself around Harry- that's how it goes. 

 

Harry somehow finds a way to make himself smaller than Louis, let Louis engulf him in love. Physically, Harry's more than outgrown Louis, sure. But Louis is the stabilizer. Nothing could change that. 

 

"S'okay, love." Louis coos into Harry's chest, toying with the soft thin hairs at the nape of Harry's neck. It makes Harry shiver.

 

Louis starts thinking of ways that he can make him do this. Because honestly, the tour depends on this little bottle of medicine. 

 

At first he thinks maybe he could slip it into one of Harry's drinks or summat, but decides that Harry is way too smart and aware for that. He would realize it in a second, and give Louis endless shit for the sneaky act. 

 

Them he wonders if he could maybe give it to Harry while he's asleep- but oh, wait, what if he chokes. Yeah- no. That's not the best idea Louis has ever had. 

 

He's thinking about the whole bribing-with-kisses thing again when he thinks of a golden idea. Sure, he could still get sick from  it. But there isn't a good of a chance as there would be with kissing- right? Maybe not, but with Louis's logic, it seems good. 

 

"Kitten?" Louis says, getting Harry's attention. 

 

"Mm?" Harry responds, still hugging Louis tight. 

 

"If you take the medicine f'me, then I'll suck you off, yeah? Would you do it then?"

 

Louis wants to laugh when he actually _hears_ Harry's heart quicken. Hears Harry swallow. 

 

"I, uh-- _fuck_."

 

He can't say no. He really can't. Even though e _very fucking cell_ in his body says say no, he can't. It's a blowjob, for god's sake. It's not are refusable favour. As much as he fucking _hates_  the medicine, he can't say no. 

 

"I-- yeah. Yeah, okay," he hears himself saying, and Louis grins to himself,

 

"Good little kitten, yeah? S'what you are, love. So good f'me aren't you?" He says, in that special voice Louis uses solely for Harry. 

 

"Mmm," is all Harry says.

 

They eventually separate, and Harry cringes as Louis pours out the dose of liquid into a little cup.

 

"Can you, like...pinch m'nose? So I can't taste it...please?" Harry asks, In that little kid voice. 

 

"So polite, Haz. Of course." 

 

And so Louis hands him the cup, watches him shudder. Louis puts his thumb right behind Harry's right ear, and rubs gently, something that always calms his boyfriend. He gently pinches Harry's teeny little nose with his other hand, and smiles,

 

"Y'have the cutest lil' nose, Curly," he says adoringly. Harry giggles, 

 

"Thanks, Lou" and Louis laughs pretty damn hard at his voice, because his nose is plugged. Harry laughs some too, before sort of hesitantly raising the cup to his lips.

 

"Promise it'll be the best blowjob ever, kitten. Just do it fast, get it over with, yeah?" 

 

Harry nods a bit, and Louis leads him by counting down from three, and Harry obediently takes the medicine. 

 

As soon as he swallows it, Louis says, "open," and Harry does, revealing a clean tongue. 

 

"So good, love," Louis says, taking his fingers off Harry's nose, and kissing him a bit. Harry is a bit surprised, because of the _no kissing if one of us is sick_ rule, but hell, Harry doesn't  deny himself of kisses. 

 

As soon as they're done kissing is when Harry starts making that _ew_  face and sticking his tongue out and trying to find a cup to get water in. 

 

After he's drank about a full gallon of water, Louis laughs and tugs him to the couch. 

 

This is when Harry starts to lose it. It's when he always loses it. 

 

The actual blowjob part is always too much, but Harry can just moan a lot and grip at Louis's hair and get through it without losing his mind. 

 

But Harry doesn't do well with the anticipation part. 

 

In fact, they always have to take a minute to let Harry's heart rate regain a normal pace before Louis even gets his lips near Harry's dick.

 

Louis pushes him down on the sofa, and drags a thumb over Harry's cheek. 

 

"Breathe." Is all he says, with a loving smile. 

 

Harry nods, taking in a deep gulp of air.

 

"Lou?" He says, and Louis fiddles with Harry's trousers, 

 

"Yes?"

 

"I--can you do that...that thing, like, where you take, like..."

 

Louis looks up to see Harry blush hard, which is more than odd because Harry's usually pretty shameless with Louis. 

 

"What is it, kitten?" 

 

"Like, where y'take me all...like, get me all down at once?" 

 

Louis grins, "deepthroat? Y'want me to deepthroat you, y'mean?" 

 

And Harry nods slowly,

 

"I don't see a problem w'that."

 

The next exhale Harry does is more than shaky. 

 

"You h've to breathe, though, love. C'nt have you pass out,"

 

Harry laughs half-heartedly, "yeah. Yeah, Lou." He gives a dramatic inhale-exhale that Louis chuckles at. 

 

He finally gets the skin- tight trousers off Harry, and begins to slide the briefs off him when Harry starts the abnormally deep breathing. He always does this, and Louis actually really likes it because _wow_ Harry all worked up and panting is hot as hell.

 

He gets Harry's cock out to find that he's petty much already ridiculously hard and wet (this isn't necessarily a rare thing), and decides not to drag this whole thing out. 

 

He takes the head of Harry in, and sucks hard, just to make Harry's head fall back the way Louis likes. 

 

" _Yes_ ," Harry hisses, and Louis hums a bit. 

 

He works a comfortable amount of Harry into his mouth, before taking a deep breath through his nose and inching his chin down. He can do this- he's done it a rare few times. Harry's fucking _big_ , but Louis can take every bit of him into his throat. 

 

With each little push down of Louis's head, Harry lets out this completely wrecked sob kind of sound, which makes Louis flush a little because its just _sofuckinghot_.

 

He does it, and deserves a fucking pat on the back because it's not easy getting a nine inch cock down your throat. 

 

"Thankyou--god-- _Lou_."

 

Louis sort of wishes that Harry's moans and thanks and pleas during sex could be his ringtone, they're so perfectly delicious. 

 

Louis kind of pats Harry's leg, and Harry knows. He starts moving his hips back and forth, rocking in and out out Lou's mouth a bit, making the edges of Lou's eyes a bit red, but that's okay. Louis likes this too. 

 

It doesn't take much between this, and Louis coming back up to suck hard on the head a bit to tear Harry apart. 

 

He's coming with a growl and a whimper into Louis mouth just a minute or two later, and Louis swallows greedily. Call him gross; he's always loved the taste of Harry. 

 

"Good?" Louis asks, and Harry nods lazily. 

 

"C'mere," Harry slurs, laying down on the couch and patting his thigh, "you hav'ta get off, too."

 

Louis laughs, "it's okay, kitten. You're ill," 

 

But Harry shakes his head, "just-" he pats his thigh, and Louis sighs, sitting on top of him with a leg on either side of one of Harry's thighs. 

 

"Just-- here," Harry starts messing with the zipper on Louis's trousers, and although he isn't quite sure what's going on, Louis likes this.

 

Harry manages to slide Louis's trousers down at least past his bum and groin, which is plenty. Now there's just a small layer of boxer shorts between Louis's erection.

 

"C'mere, put your head on my shoulder," Harry says, and Louis lays his head down, wraps his arms over Harry's neck, and relishes in the abnormal heat of Harry's skin. This fever might be killing Harry, but it sure as hell is sexy. 

 

Harry grabs Louis's bum with both hands, rather firmly, and Louis has no clue what's happening until Harry stars rocking up into him, pulling Louis's groin down on his thigh as he does. 

 

Louis lets out this little huff of breath, because Harry is kind of the best boyfriend ever. 

 

They eventually establish this rhythm, that involves Louis pressing his cock down onto Harry's thigh while Harry pushes up, giving Louis more than enough friction and pressure. It goes on for a couple minutes before Louis really loses it,

 

"Yeah, that's-- shit, Harry," and Harry mentally rewards himself because it isn't often that he can bring Louis to this kind of wrecked. 

 

"I'm, god-" is all Louis says before dropping his head, letting out a groan and letting the orgasm course through his body. 

 

Louis kisses him again, because who even _cares_ anyways. 

 

"I'll take s'more medicine if that happens again," Harry says, that stupid little grin on his face. 

 

Louis just chuckles, and yeah, he really does adore this boy.

 

~ _fin_.~

 


End file.
